


A Cursed Form, and a Cursed Life

by GrunnyJ



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Mature rating for future chapters, a little bit of a slow burn, captives to lovers, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrunnyJ/pseuds/GrunnyJ
Summary: This story follows Morag, a black dragon that had her dragon form ripped from her by a curse, when two strangers find their way into her swamp. In her boredom, she makes them her servants to work off the debt she claims they owe her for not killing them outright. But what happens when a lonely dragon starts to finally feel like she has friends? Can Peregwon and Ghanev break down her walls in an attempt at friendship or will they be shut out so she can avoid being hurt again?
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make too many side characters for the DnD campaign I'm in at home even though I'm not the DM. Thankfully our fearless leader lets me use them for random stuff and this came about as a result. I've taken some liberties when it comes to Dragon lore in Dungeons and Dragons so I'm sorry if I messed with your fave. I marked this as Mature because eventually there's going to be some violence and smut and I don't want to have to change the rating later. These characters will also show up in the other series I'm writing at the moment, but way down the line. I've got enough planned ahead that I can work on the two of them at the same time so here goes nothing.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Leave a comment and some kudos and have a good day everyone!

Morag tilted her head to the side as she watched her two newest captives through her magic witches glass. She had gotten it off a would-be warlock decades ago. Before she had used it to spy on her enemies, but now in this severely depleted form, she mainly used it to keep track of her toys. 

Tragic, but at least it was still useful.

The two idiots she currently had chained up in her dungeon were still arguing. The dark-furred tabaxi was doing most of the talking while his friend, all big tan and muscular, was still trying to break out of the chains.

They’d been at it for hours and still hadn’t lost their drive. It would have been admirable if they hadn’t trespassed on her property in the first place. 

The kitty cat and shining knight had been sneaking their way through her swamp and stumbled upon her lair before they were captured. Disarming and avoiding dozens of traps and precautions before falling for the classic pressure plate into an open pit.

“I should have smelled that in my sleep,” the tabaxi muttered, his voice filtering through the glass as he practically read her mind from where she watched them.

She laughed darkly as the knight tried to struggle again. The shackles were enchanted so there was no chance of either of them escaping anytime soon. But she could only watch them bicker and struggle for so long before the show got boring. She might as well keep it interesting by making an appearance.

Morag rose from her throne, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder, and sauntered out of the room and down the hall. Sconces lit with bright green fire as she walked by. Illuminating the dark stone that made up her underground lair. Fresh moss and curling vines covered the walls, bringing a bit of nature from the swamp above down to brighten the dreary picture that her home painted.

As she reached the dungeon, Morag unlocked the thick metal door with a flick of her wrist and slowly made her way into the room, her piercing green eyes looking over the two morsels in front of her. The door locked behind her and she couldn’t help but smirk at the slight flinch the loud bang caused in them. They weren’t even hurt yet and we’re already skittish. 

_ Wonderful. _

She walked slowly to the center of the room and stood before the two men, cocking her head to the side again as she studied them from a closer position. The two of them were chained and shackled at least two feet off the ground. Not high enough to do damage should a miracle happen and they escaped, but enough to keep them fresh.

They had both been relieved of their armor and weapons when she’d had her guards bring them both down here. It left the tabaxi in very well-traveled common clothes. A dark grey shirt, and a tied off pair of black pants covering soft black fur. The knight, in contrast, wore an equally well-traveled white shirt with brown travel pants. His auburn hair had a slight curl to it and was currently plastered to his head with sweat. It seemed this one had been putting actual effort into his struggling.

Hanging them up to dry for such a long time was really just to keep herself entertained. The last man she’d held hardly lasted the week he was here. And that was over a month ago. She missed being able to play with her food the old fashioned way. Tossing them in the air, drowning their corpses in the swamp and leaving them to fester and ferment until they were ripe enough to eat. Now, in this cursed human body, she couldn’t enjoy her food the same way anymore.

It sucked and now here she was chaining adventurers up for entertainment. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

“Well, well, well. Look what has dropped into my home unexpected,” she said and drew closer to the larger one. She brought her hand up and ran it down his cheek and neck while she talked. “It’s been too long since I’ve had visitors.”

She moved over toward the Tabaxi and ran a hand along his arm, feeling the soft fur, before taking a step back.

“Who do I have the honor of meeting? I love to know the names of those that try to steal from me.”

The room was so silent you could hear the rustling of their clothes as they breathed. It was strange. Usually, her captives started begging the minute she walked into the room. But these two were as silent as the grave as they looked at her.

Her gaze switched back and forth between the two of them before resting on the kitty cat. The tabaxi definitely looked worried. His tail was twitching, his ears were low, and the poor things couldn’t even look her in the eyes. Add all that to the dirty clothes fit for a thief and it painted a beautiful picture of guilt before her.

The knight, on the other hand, was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and intrigue. That was new. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Only one of them seemed nervous and she didn’t like that.

She was about to change that when the knight spoke up.

"I am Peregwon,” he said. “This is Ghanev, my guide, and squire. We are simply passing through, trying to find a way southeast that would take us to the coastline. I assure you, we would never-"

"Pere-" the tabaxi, Ghanev, tried to interrupt.

"Not now, Ghanie. As I was saying, we certainly wouldn't-" Peregwon continued.

"I may have taken some things on the way down here,” Ghanev muttered guiltily.

There was a long sigh that followed from the knight and Morag actually found herself having to repress a smirk. Their bickering was entertaining. 

"Damn and blast. My friend here is very skilled in thievery, but I assure you most of it is from involuntary compulsion,” the knight said in resignation.

Her green eyes lit up in amusement at their little exchange and moved closer to Ghanev again. The scent of fear on him had started to fade when she had entered the room. Her blasted human form not living up to his expectations of whoever had captured them. Judging from the wave of fear that trickled off of him as she took a deep breath, he was starting to rethink that idea.

“I thank you for your honesty, Ghanev. It will come in handy later,” Morag purred.

She stepped back from the two of them once more and walked over to a dark wooden chair off to the side. Shadows danced across the walls in the dim green torchlight. Her long black dress not so much as rising off the ground as she moved.

“You are headed to the coastline you say? And you thought it wise to venture in the direction of so many traps you had already disarmed. Wouldn’t it be more prudent to change course after the first sign you were unwanted?” she said as she took a seat, crossing her legs while she rested her arms on the sides of the chair. “You’ll have to excuse my mood. I don’t take kindly to thieves and I have an involuntary compulsion to keep them locked away.”

She flicked an imaginary speck of dirt off her knees and raised an eyebrow at her new toys. The gravity of their situation was starting to set in. If the tabaxi could sweat she was sure he would be dripping by now.

"We don’t have a lot of money, lady. You took our bag so I’m sure you saw how poor we are,” Ghanev said. “You can have our magical items though. And I’ll return the stuff I stole. Promise!”

"Save it, Ghanev. She's toying with us. There was never any chance she would let us go,” Peregwon said, leveling his gaze onto her. “Isn't that right, caster? Let him go, and I'll stay here and work off what we owe. He's spent enough time in prison, and I have no trouble with spending years in a place such as this if it means another goes free."

A wicked grin spread across Morag’s face. If she could have made it drip poison as she could have in the past it would have been acidic. Now, this is the kind of conversation she was hoping would happen. The chivalrous knight was offering himself up as a prize for the thief. It was an offer that was almost too good to pass up.

Almost.

“How bold and courageous of you, Peregwon. It must be quite the bond between you two for you to offer yourself up like that,” she said sweetly, turning her piercing stare to Ghanev. “What say you, Pussycat? Would you offer yourself up in place of him, or leave your valiant knight to whatever I have in store for him?”

Morag wasn’t sure which she wanted to see more: the two of them arguing over which one stayed or the kitten taking the bait and heading for the hills. She might actually let him leave too. It would be more fun to try and catch him later if she felt up for the challenge.

She stood up and smoothly as if gliding on water, and walked over to where a wall of metal bars divided the room. One half of the dungeon was for keeping her toys shackled and waiting. The other half was for their gear. Keeping it within view, but just far enough away that it was taunting them as they hung, unable to escape.

The tabaxi had a good point; the magical items were certainly tempting. Taking one or two of them for her hoard upstairs wasn’t a bad idea. That is  _ if _ she decided to let either of them escape with their lives.

You never know. It could happen. Not today though.

“I don’t hear any begging,” Morag teased as she turned around. The knight’s gaze was burning into her. His friend, on the other hand, was sheepishly looking at the floor. There would be no arguing over who would stay behind it would seem.

“Let him go and I will stay in his place,” the knight repeated.

Morag walked back over to the men and ran her hand along the chains holding them in the air. The metal was cool to the touch with just a little spark of magic. It would be more work to keep both of them around and in line, but it had been some time since she’d had such interesting visitors. The few guards she kept around offered little entertainment and they weren’t the best at their job if she was being honest with herself. Maybe she could keep the two of them for a little while.

“As valiant as your willingness to sacrifice yourself for your friend is, I think I’ll pass on your offer. Despite your sudden intrusion on my home and your sticky fingers, you’ve actually caught me in a good mood. So instead of flaying you within an inch of your miserable lives, I think I’ll keep the two of you. You can work off your debts to me here as my servants and once I’ve felt you’ve done enough I will let the two of you go home free,” she paused for a moment to let the decision sink in. “Well, gentlemen? Have we come to an agreement?”

Peregwon and Ghanev exchanged a look and had a silent conversation with their eyes. They were caught, quite literally, in a bind and the only way out of it was to play her games.

It was either that or death. Whichever came first.

“We are in agreement,” Peregwon finally said.

“Excellent,” Morag said with a wicked grin and clapped her hands. The chains unlocked, dropping the two captives to the floor. “Allow me to show you to your quarters.”

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morag leads her new captives to their new home and tries to get some shut-eye, but Ghanev has some other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've got two stories I'm trying to juggle and this quarantine has made the motivation to do work hard to find on some days. I hope everyone is holding up okay! Leave a comment or kudos and lemme know what you think!

**Chapter Two:**

Morag grinned and led her new servants out of their dungeon prison and down the hall. There were no chains holding them in line. No guards lining the walls making sure they didn’t try to escape. Only a thin veil of her own magic kept them following behind her like ducks in a row.

She led them past locked cell doors, past where their equipment was locked up, to a large metal door at the very end of the hall. The padlock clicked open without a key, Morah having opened it with a flick of her wrist.

As the door swung open she gestured for the men to walk inside. The cell itself was nothing special, but it was certainly better than where they had just come from. There were no chains on the walls or hanging from the ceiling. In fact, there was no furniture at all save for two broken cots pushed against each wall on the side.

Her captives marched in like good little mindless drones and as soon as both the knight and thief were in their new cell, Morag’s small veil of magic washed off. Peregwon and Ghanev shook their heads in confusion as the magic wore off and turned to see Morag standing in the doorway.

“Get comfortable boys. Breakfast is at eight and I expect something delicious on the table when I walk you to the kitchen later,” she said, leaning on the doorframe. “Sleep tight!”

Morag took a step back and the door slammed shut, locking it once again. She leaned forward just in time to hear the two of them start bickering again through the metal door. Magic was a gift.

“Well, this is just great. Now we’re stuck in an even smaller room,” came Ghanev’s voice from the other side of the door.

“It is better than being dead, friend cat. If we go along with what this woman asks perhaps she will honor her word and let us go free in time,” the knight, Peregwon, said.

“Yeah? And what are we going to do if she doesn’t? For all we know breakfast is poisoned and she’s going to feed us to the bunch of crocodiles we passed on the way here.”

“Be reasonable, Ghanev. Breakfast cannot be poisoned if we are to be the ones making it. The lady seems to be honest enough in her requests. As long as we take this day by day I see no reason to start worrying,” Peregwon paused and Morag could hear the rustling of the worn blankets on one of the cots. “Now, I am going to relish this opportunity to sleep on something other than the dirt despite how unfortunate our current situation is. I suggest you do the same.”

The cat responded with faint grumbling after that and Morag had to stop herself from snorting with laughter. She was right to have kept them both under lock and key. Their dynamic was too much fun to pass off.

She started to walk back down the hallway when an idea struck. The little kitty cat had certainly proven himself in disabling all of her traps save for the easiest one on the planet. So either he had severely misjudged his talents at the end there or he had just assumed there had been no more traps to worry about. She was more inclined to believe the second option. Which meant there was little doubt he was skilled enough to escape from her little cell back there.

The only question was if she wanted to let him try or not.

If she left the door locked and posted a guard down here to alert her should her captives escape it would either pay off in the end or the fools would be out of her lair in a matter of minutes. Her guards were horrible at best so her faith in them was terribly low. But if she left a nice little magical alarm on the floor outside their cell she would be woken up by any attempts to escape. And that would create a wonderful game of cat and mouse. Well, dragon and cat in this case.

That sounded like a wonderful idea.

With a grin, Morag traced her fingers through the air and silently congratulated herself as the magical alarm fell into place just outside the metal cell door. If anyone so much as breathed wrong in this direction she would be woken up instantly.

Now that that was taken care of it was time for her to get some sleep of her own. Her day had been boring until these two had stumbled in and she’d spent too much time observing them. Sitting around her home all day was exhausting and there was no way of knowing how much sleep she was going to get before her new toys tried to leave without permission.

She wanted as much shut-eye as she could get.

Morag made two more quick stops outside her main treasure room and the doorway leading back out into the swamp, applying warning spells to each location, before making her way up to her bedroom. If they got out she would at least have an idea where they went.

Her bedroom was two floors up from the dungeon, on the same floor of her throne room and the stairs leading up to the swamp above. Down a hall and around another corner her lair was like a maze that only she knew the map of. It was horrible for company, but she never let them get this far so she could make it as confusing as she pleased.

The dark wooden door of her bedroom swung open with a little encouragement from her magic. The room itself was a good blend of intricate and simple with the stone floor covered in a moss-textured carpet and large drapes of dark green cloth along the cold walls. A large bed was pushed up against the back wall, making it the centerpiece of the room. An old armchair was shoved in a corner for the hell of it and a wardrobe sat against the wall on the left.

Simple and intricate.

A quick change into something to sleep in and she was out like a light.

A jolt of magic woke her up hours later. Alarm bells were ringing in her head which meant the kitten had taken the bait and unlocked their cell door. Only the first alarm had gone off so she had some time before they got too far.

Morag leisurely got up from bed and made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall. The lair was quiet. No sign of her pathetic guards or even the escaped prisoners. It wasn’t easy to sneak on stone so they had to be good despite being caught so easily.

The second alarm bells started going off in her head just as she started going towards the exit. She assumed they wouldn’t want to stick around too long and go straight for the outside world, but this alarm was in the opposite direction. It was for her treasure room.

Her vision turned red and her hope of a pleasant game of chase was long forgotten. If those bastards thought they could escape from her _and_ take one of her treasures they were in for a surprise. She may not be able to bite their heads off literally but figuratively was close enough for right now.

She turned and started heading down the dimly lit hallways, down a flight of stairs and around another corner to her main treasure room. She didn’t even bother brightening the torch fire. It would alert her prisoners and she wanted to catch them by surprise.

Her footsteps were quiet on the steps as she descended to the lower floor of her home. Slowly, and with great care, Morag stepped off the stairs and soundlessly glided over to the archway leading into her treasure room stacked high with gold and jewels. Well, what she had managed to save from the larger lair. Once she was an actual dragon again she would have everything together where it belonged.

Judging from the just barely audible sounds coming from inside the room, at least one of them was up and digging through her things. The thief was definitely good at his job. She might actually have more uses for him if he learned to behave properly.

Morag turned the corner and leaned quietly against the doorframe, facing her treasure room. Ghanev was inside, back to her and completely oblivious to her standing there. His tail was swaying in glee as he took in all the shiny prizes in front of him. One of the magic crystal balls she had was currently being held in his grasp.

The knight was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Sure, the thief hadn’t offered himself up like his friend had, but she didn’t expect him to actually leave him behind. Unless he was hiding somewhere nearby. The alarm spell at the exit hadn’t gone off yet so no one was trying to fully escape yet. And this didn’t feel like it was some sort of a distraction either.

It was almost weird enough to calm some of her anger. Almost.

Her face was full of fury as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed just waiting for Ghanev to turn around and notice he’d been caught. He wasn’t the only one that could be silent when he wanted to be.

After a couple of seconds, he finally turned to look at the doorway probably checking to see if anyone was coming. The moment his eyes landed on her they widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped.

“Caught you,” Morag hissed, glaring at him.

“I didn’t mean to– I was just lookin’ arou– I’m sorry,” Ghanev said, stumbling over his words. He held up the crystal ball in her direction as if it would protect him from whatever she was going to do.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat, worried he would drop the crystal ball, but his grip was solid. He was just scared.

Morag lowered her arms and stalked towards him, her glare never leaving his face.

“You didn’t mean to do what? Break out without permission and go where you were uninvited?” She asked with each step closer. Her hands trying to decide whether they wanted to be clenched at her side or open and claw-like. “You should be grateful that I don’t break your neck right this second for touching my things.”

Morag finally reached Ghanev, having gotten so close that he was forced to bring the crystal ball close to his chest as she stared him down. She pointed to the cushion that had housed the small item before he’d gotten his paws all over it.

“Put. It. Back. Now.”

Her eyes were glowing with the power she was holding back. Even the torches in the room had started reacting to her anger. The dim green color grew dark and yellow, making the shadows look sickly as they shivered around the flames.

The poor tabaxi was trembling as he carefully set the crystal ball back on its cushion. His ears and tail were even drooping in what she hoped was disappointment. Cats were hard to read sometimes.

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding as soon as the crystal settled down on its plush resting place. The idea of chasing escaped captives was exciting when they weren’t touching her things. But when her treasures got involved and were in danger of breaking or being stolen… It cut too close to home and she didn’t like it.

“I wasn’t trying to run away or take your things, Ms. I uh… couldn’t sleep and my fingers got twitchy so I wanted to look around,” Ghanev spoke up, sheepishly. “I was treating this place like it was a dungeon and it’s not, I guess… I’m sorry.”

He was looking at the floor and scratching at the back of his head. It almost made her feel bad from how miserable he looked. Even in chains he hadn’t looked this upset. It was a little depressing and she wasn’t sure what that said about his character or her own.

Her anger subsided enough that the torches went back to their normal color but her hands still felt the need to wrap around something. She wasn’t mad enough to want to strangle him anymore, but she also didn’t want to make it seem like she wasn’t serious. Intimidation was what was going to keep her new servants in line. They’d only been here a couple hours and she was already starting to slip up.

It was unacceptable.

Morag closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again Ghanev was looking at her with uncertainty. He’d taken her moment to collect herself as her keeping her anger in check and not for what it really was; putting the mask of stern captor back on her face. Just his reaction made it easier and she couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Your apology is accepted for the time being. Lucky for you I woke up on the right side of the bed,” Morag said. She snapped her fingers and two chained collars floated up from the piles of treasures mounted around the room. They gently floated over to rest in her waiting palm, the metal clinking softly while she swung them as she talked. “It’s clear to me, however, that you don’t know how to respect your elders well enough. I think a leash is in order until you’ve proven to me that you can be left alone without one.”

She reached up and fit the collar around his neck, making sure he couldn’t just slip out and that it was too tight. Once she was satisfied she wrapped the chain around her hand a few times to shorten the cord and then tugged him closer.

“Comfortable?”

Ghanev gulped, his eyes still a little wide as they were nose to nose. “Yes?”

“Excellent. Now where did you leave your knight?”

Peregwon had been left behind in the cell. The knight was sound asleep, snoring softly and completely oblivious to the world. Morag stood there staring at him in astonishment. How was it possible that these two had made their way through her swamp without issue when this one slept like the dead? Did he just not sleep? Was the cat always on lookout?

“Does he always sleep like this?” Morag asked. She didn’t even bother whispering.

“Oh, yeah. Once the big guy is out he is out. You could light a firework next to his head and he would sleep through it,” Ghanev replied. He’d finally stopped trying to adjust the collar around his neck. The kitten had been fiddling with it the entire walk back down to the dungeon.

“How have you two not been eaten by something yet?”

Ghanev shrugged. “Pere usually takes the first watch if we’re out traveling. That way I get some shut-eye and he can sleep in while it’s still light out. It doesn’t always work out that way, but for most of the time it’s not too bad.”

Morag cocked an eyebrow. That was an interesting way to do things. Not the safest, but hey if it worked for them. She spent most of her time in a series of caves underground. Who was she to judge?

“So how do you wake him when there’s an emergency?” she asked with a smirk.

“Well there was this one time he rolled too close to the campfire and– whoa, Lady, I wouldn’t do that!”

Morag had already had a plan in mind when Ghanev had started talking. She’d dropped Ghanev’s chain and grabbed a small bucket from a nearby closet. A quick wave of her hand filled it with cold water and she was back in the cell with the sleeping knight. She’d had the bucket angled over Peregwon’s head when Ghanev finally noticed what she was doing.

“Remember, if you had stayed in the cell I wouldn’t be doing this,” Morag said sweetly and then poured the cold water over Peregwon’s face.

As soon as the cold water crashed down on his face Peregwon jerked awake, arms flailing in all directions trying to fight off whatever was assaulting him.

“Cowards! Come back and fight with honor!” Peregwon yelled, his eyes had taken on a startled, crazed, expression. For someone who slept like the dead, he woke with the fury of a barbarian.

He flailed around on the cot with such force the bed broke and he tumbled to the floor in a wet heap. Chest panting, clothes soaked from the bucket of water, Peregwon looked positively ragged and wild. Even his curly auburn hair was messed up; sticking up in the back and glued to his forehead in the front. It was one of the funniest things Morag had seen in such a long time.

Morag had already stepped out of range of his flailing limbs, expecting this kind of reaction. Watching the now fully awake Peregwon looking around the room in confusion and embarrassment is what finally broke her. One minute Morag was biting her lip in amusement and the next she was doubled over laughing. Arms wrapped around her stomach and tears starting to form in her eyes, full-blown laughter.

She tried speaking between bouts of laughter but she doubted any of it made sense. She ended up kneeling on the ground wiping the tears from her eyes as her laughter subsided. Her abs hurt from laughing so hard and her cheeks hurt from smiling the whole time. But gods she hadn’t laughed that hard in centuries.

When she’d finally calmed down enough and wiped the tears from her eyes, Morag looked over at her two prisoners. The two men were staring at her with identical looks of shock on their faces.

“I was hoping the water bucket would pay off, but I didn’t expect that,” Morag said, shaking her head and still smiling despite herself. “Congratulations, boys. The punishment for breaking out of your cell and touching my things has been drastically reduced.”

Morag stood up and dusted the dirt off her dress from where she’d been kneeling on the ground laughing. Peregwon was now looking back and forth between her and Ghanev, confusion clear on his face. Ghanev on the other hand at least had the dignity to look sheepish when the knight looked him over.

“What have you gotten into now, Ghanev?” Peregwon asked in a tired voice.

“I may have unlocked the cell and stumbled into her treasure room…” Ghanev mumbled in rapid response.

Peregwon sighed loudly and leveled a stern look at the cat.

“What? I couldn’t sleep and there was nothing else to do. What else did you expect me to do?”

“Stay put because it is your life that is on the line here,” Peregwon said as she started to get up off the floor. “Both of our lives are in the balance here and while the Lady seems to be in good graces it would do us both some good to not push it.”

Morag leaned back against the wall, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The two of them continued to bicker, paying her no mind. It was like they were lost in their own world. It was strange. She was almost never this lenient with the people she kept as prisoners. Any sort of disobedience was dealt with instantly to prevent it from happening again. 

Though all of her prisoners of the past were men and women that had come to this swamp looking for her. Planning to take her head as a trophy and her treasures for their own. These two were very different.

There was something about them she was starting to like and it had only been a few hours.

“Boys, boys. As cute as your little marital spat is, I have more important things for you to do now that we’re all awake,” Morag said, drawing their attention back to her.

The two of them immediately stopped their argument and turned to her. Oh yeah, they had definitely forgotten that she was in the room.

“My apologies,” Peregwon said.

Ghanev scratched the back of his head again, the total image of someone having been caught doing something embarrassing.

“Yeah, my bad Ms…” he said, trailing off at the end.

Oh, that’s right! She hadn’t actually given them her name. Most of the time people already knew it because they were after her head. The life of a dragon was a glamourous one.

“Morag,” she said. “You can use my name or whatever you wish as long as it doesn’t piss me off.”

“Do we get a list of what would piss you off or?” Ghanev asked.

Morag just raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you think?”

“That’ll be a no… Shoulda known that.”

“Well, we are at your disposal, Lady Morag. What would have us do to make amends for breaking your rules?” Peregwon asked, drawing her attention. Such the chivalrous knight.

Morag grinned her expression the exact opposite of what had been present on her face when she had been laughing on the ground. This was a whole new kind of entertainment.

“Well, for starters, you’re going to have to add a new accessory to your attire before we move on,” she said and held up the leash and collar that matched Ghanev’s own.

Peregwon’s eyes widened a fraction and he glanced over at Ghanev. He finally registered the metal collar around his friend’s neck and his jaw tightened. It stayed for a moment before he straightened his back and let out a deep breath, turning back to Morag.

“Very well,” he said, accepting his fate.

“Good,” Morag replied, her grin widening as she walked over and started locking the collar around his neck.

The metal wasn’t enchanted like shackles in the other room. These collars were made of normal leather so it could be easily adjusted around a person’s neck with a long length of metal chains hanging down the front.

“All the better to guide you with, my dear,” she purred and ran a hand down his chest, following the length of chain.

A deep crimson blush spread across Peregwon’s face and he quietly tried to clear his throat.

Morag smirked and stepped back. She still kept the chain wrapped around her hand for ease of movement.

“Comfy?”

Peregwon reached up and tugged on the collar, adjusting it for comfort and nodded to her. The blush was still on his face, though it was starting to fade ever so slightly.

She wasn’t sure if the collar had caused it or her hands-on approach. Either way, it was something she was going to keep in mind later. These two were fun to mess with.

“Alright, let’s go upstairs. It’s too early for breakfast, but I have some books that need to be rearranged and I have just the men perfect for the job,” Morag said and snapped her fingers. The chain connected to Ghanev’s collar floated up from the floor and landed in her waiting hand. 

This wasn’t how she had been planning to start her day, but it was already proving to be worth it in just the short hour she’d been awake. Here’s to hoping it would continue this way.


End file.
